How one day can change your life
by nvsa49969
Summary: About a teenage girl who has to learn to live with the grief of a night of babysitting gone wrong. Based on a true story.


How one day can change your life

The story you are about to read is based on real life. The names have been changed to protect the idenity of all that were involved.

It was New Years eve and Angela was getting ready to babysit for a friend who was going to time square to spend the night with her boyfriend. Angela had been babysitting for Kelly for about two months. She loved the three little kids she watched. James who was eight Julie who was five and Jake who was three. They were a lively bunch but she loved them. It was around one in the afternoon when Angela got to Kellys house. Kelly was hanging out with Brad the guy who lived downstairs and rented the appartment down there. Brad liked Kelly and when Kellys boyfriend was not around Brad would take his place in the bedroom.

It was around three when Kelly and brad finished there celebration for new years and came into the kitchen to see what Angela was doing. Angela had just finished feeding the kids a late lunch so they could go take a late nap cause she promised them that if they took a nap she would wake them up later so they could have dinner and stay up to watch the ball drop on dick clarks rockin new years eve. At first the kids complained but then when Angela said they could watch the show they agreed. When the kids were finished eating they went to there rooms to take there naps.

Kelly sat at the table with Brad and was asking Angela how school was going and if she was keeping her grades up. She said she was and was sitting talking to both of them when Troy got home Kellys live in boyfriend. Troy greeted Kelly with a kiss and hello to Angela THen turned to ask Kelly why brad was upstairs Kelly said that Brad was Angela's boyfriend and he came up to spend sometime with her since it was new years and he wanted to spend some time with her. Troy looked t Angela and said were not leaving for like an hour or so go on down stairs and spend some time with your bo.

Angela went with Brad down stairs just so Troy didnt get suspecious but she was nervous cause she was only fifteen and Brad was like thirty but Angela never looked her age she always looked older so maybe that is why Troy didnt worry about her. Once they were down stairs Brad told Angela to have a seat and asked if she wanted a drink? She said she like a coke or pepsi. Brad went to the kitchen to grab her drink a few minutes later Brad returned with her drink and sat on the sofa with her.

Brad was watching out the window cause he heard Kelly and Troy leave but Angela didnt hear it. He keep watching waiting for them to leave he was also happy Angela was drinking her soda. About fifteen minutes after they left angela realized they had left and went to get up but she got a little light headed so she sat back down and Brad encouraged her to finish her drink. When angela was done with her drink she went to go but Brad grabbed her and was dragging her to his room.

Angela was trying to get away from Brad but the room kept spinning and she was getting more lightheaded. Brad threw her on the bed and walked over to his dresser and reached behind it and pulled out a thirty-eight revolver and turned and walked over to Angela he pointed the gun at her and told her not to tell anyone or he would kill her. The last thing Angela remembered was Brad opening her shirt and cupping her breast.

Angela woke with a start and her head was pounding like crazy whe she sat up she was laying on a bed covered by a sheet. She lifted the sheet to see thay she was naked under the sheet she got up and saw blood on the bed that was when she realized what had happened to her Brad had drugged and raped her. She looked for her clothers put them on and ran up stairs. She ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. When she was done she tok out her change of clothes and got dressed. she went to the kitchen saw it was nine oclock the kids were still sleeping thank god she made them a quick dinner and woke then up.

After dinner the kids sat in the living room all hyped about watching the ball drop. Angela made them some snacks just took keep herself busy. Julie asked Angela if she was okay that she looked upset but Angela reashured Julie she was fine. At eleven thirty someone knocked on the front door Angela answered it it was Brad. Angela slamed the door on his face and locked the door then went to sit back down. All the kids looked at her funny and James asked why she did that Angela said she wanted it just to be them.

When Kelly and troy got home from the city Angela was awake and asked If she could be taken home that something came up and she needed to go home. so Troy took her home and he told her that if she ever needed to talk about anything she could go to him just as well as Kelly. Angela got home around three am and snuck into her house and went to bed and silently cried her self to sleep cause she could not protect her self, she was in martial arts and she couldent defend herself she felt dirty and weak.


End file.
